Doug
Doug Barrett (Japanese: , Dagu; English dub: ) is one of the eight main playable characters of Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is a Harrier and a member of the private military organization BLADE. He excels at all military skills, but is the most effective when it comes to piloting Skells. Doug is recruitable after Chapter 3. Prior to Earth's destruction he was part of the Unified Government Forces Special Vehicle Guidance Squad (commonly called the Skell Squad) as Elma's subordinate. He has been Lao's comrade-in-arms since their days in the United States Army. Personality While Doug may look stern, he is actually a gentle and kind-hearted man. He is also easily made fun of, often getting teased by Lin whenever he messes up during Skell tests. Appearance Doug is a human and appears to be Caucasian. He is tall with a muscular build and a strong facial bone structure. He has blue eyes, short brown hair and sideburns. Gameplay Location When not in the party, Doug can be found in the Hangar in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles. If he is spoken to, he can be asked to join the party. Recruitment Doug can be recruited after Chapter 3. In battle Doug's Class is Alternative Blast Fencer. When he is first recruited, he is level 18 and rank 3. He wields a Photon Saber and a Raygun. His two Signature Arts are Starlight Duster and Phenomenon (Both Photon Saber). He has four skill slots. His class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Doug and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Lao * Leroy * Lin Story Main story Doug piloting a Skell|thumb Doug is first seen when Cross and Elma witness him trying to pilot a malfunctioning Skell during a flight test. He ultimately crashes it, and Lin races to the scene in a car just after to assess the situation. Doug calls her out in frustration for clearing him to fly when the Skell was not ready, and greets Cross and Elma. After the introductions, Lin commands Doug to clean up the mess and joins the party as they head for BLADE Tower, much to Doug's annoyance. Later, Doug and Irina are selected to lead the Skell factions as the primary line of defense when the Ganglion invade New Los Angeles. Doug also greets Lao after he wakes up in the Mimeosome Maintenance Center, after having been confronted by the Ganglion earlier on. Afterwards Vandham, who suspects a spy is among their ranks, confronts Lao with a BLADE Team. It is then, after Doug, Elma, Cross, Lin, Tatsu, Irina, and Gwin arrive, that Lao reveals he is the Ganglion spy and steals the Prog Ares, with intention to give it to the Ganglion. Doug is also seen when almost all of BLADE is mobilized to secure the Lifehold Core, and he is among the party that enters Central Life to participate in the final battles against Luxaar. Trivia * Doug's English voice actor, Patrick Seitz, also provides the English voice for Dagahn. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "Ready? Fire up those melee attacks!" * "Here we go. Get those auras ready!" * "I'm in trouble! Heal me!" * "That felt good! Now's your chance to weaken them!" * "You're a tough one, aren't ya? A little Overdrive should do the trick!" * "I love a good aura. Don't you love a good aura?" * "Stay focused. Take a moment to recover!" * "Dammit, Lin's gonna give me hell. Close in and make this right!" * "Everyone knows you weaken your opponent first." * "Hey, send some heals this way!" * "Use an aura...You need to stay...safe." * "Bust an appendage, then cripple 'em further! That's Harrier style!" * "Got 'em! Attack at range and let's clean up!" * "I'm taking point! Kick into Overdrive!" * "I'm landing some meaty hits here! Move in!" * "Ugh, what am I DOING? Fix me up so I can get back in this!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Dialogue * "Look, I know what exhaust smells like, and it was exhaust in the cockpit. Just check the duct work, would ya?" * "Gotta hand it to you, Elma--you work fast." * "Come to think of it, that was a tandem Skell, wasn't it? Weren't you with, er--" * "I'm glad, too--because now you can carry the lieutenant all the way back to the city for us." * "Who doesn't like chocolates?!" * "Man, you don't sugarcoat things, do you? Look, I KNOW it was crazy." * "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." * "Sorry, no real body just yet--they saved your mim before it shut down. Too bad, eh? Better luck next time you die." * "Even if you're right, he saved our bacon plenty of times. We should at least give him a chance to explain himself. We owe him that much." * "And he's an UGLY mother, eeesh!" * "It IS too good to be true. Our bodies were REAL. We were BORN in them... And now you just snap your fingers and BAM, we get new ones? Is that even right?! It doesn't feel like it. Are we even humans anymore? Transferring our memories... Playing musical chairs with our bodies... Where do you draw the line? How do I know I'll be the same person I was wherever I end up?" * "That's right... His DNA...and his memories... All of it is still stored in here." * "Well, we all gotta die sometime...but it won't be today." Gallery Artwork Doug.png|Doug in Xenoblade Chronicles X Douglas img chara11-02.png|Official art 115.jpg|Official Art Illustrations of Lao and Doug fourth time in the main g img rareengine01.jpg|Official Art 076.jpg|Concept Art 077.jpg|Concept Art Screenshots Doug skell.png|Doug piloting a Skell Douglas img chara11-01.jpg|Doug Douglas in combat with photon saber.JPG|Doug in combat wielding the Photon Saber Douglas in combat firing Psycho Launcher.JPG|Doug in combat Douglas 01.png|Doug with Elma and Irina Douglas 02.png|Doug DOug speaking to party.JPG|Doug speaking to Elma's team Doug speaking.JPG|Doug speaking on Elma and her team's actions fr:Douglas Category:XCX Male Characters Category:XCX Protagonists Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Doug Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs